New Love
by Dominik Journot
Summary: Kagome and the gang are closer to the final batle. A certain day, when they are trespassing the western boarders, Sesshomaru decides to kill them all. Kagome stands up to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru becomes curious about Kagome. SXK. Full sumary inside!Read it
1. Chapter 1 Spinning Stars

The group was sitting comfortably by the fire

**New Love**

**Full Summary:**

Kagome and the gang are getting closer to killing Naraku. A certain day, when they are trespassing the western boarders, Sesshomaru decides to kill them all, especially Inuyasha. Kagome could not allow that, so she stands up to Sesshomaru. After that, Sesshomaru becomes increasingly curious about the miko, so he starts to watch her. How will Kagome react? What if she is supposed to kill Sesshomaru? Read and find out. Sess X Kag mainly. Some San X Miro.

Hi everybody,

So… I've had this idea a while ago, but school stuff kept me from writing. I truly hope you enjoy it and, please, don't forget to review afterwards.

Chapter One

Spinning Stars

The group was sitting comfortably by the fire. Autumn already stepping in, making them long for the summer nights, when the fire was there just to be used to cook. Unfortunately, they had no such luck. Kagome was reading some school notes, meanwhile Shippoo was playing with Kirara, Sango and Miroku were talking about something and Inuyasha just sat there, stealing glances to the others and to the forest.

They were in a secure location, which was a fact. There was no reason to worries, he new his friends would protect him no matter what, but to depend was something Inuyasha did not like to. It had to be the worst day of the month and, damn, every single month had a damn full moon. And it sucked. A lot.

"It's OK, Inuyasha, you don't have to be anxious". Kagome said, without looking up

"I'm not". Now Kagome looked from the notebook to the hanyo's face.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Damn yeah". 'Damn all mikos and their stupid reading abilities'.

"You know, Inuyasha, only a truly brave man would allow being vulnerable at some points in life…" Miroku added from across the camp.

"Feh!" Inuyasha answered, moving from the entrance of the cave to sit somewhere in the back. Kagome smiled to Miroku, sort f thanking him for helping her to calm Inuyasha. No matter how many times they had passed through Inuyasha's transformation from hanyo to human, in all three years she had been in the feudal era, Inuyasha would still be a pain, always trying so hard to look strong.

Kagome smiled again, now to herself, remembering just how many times they fought because Inuyasha's stubborn way to deal with the day of the new moon. Suddenly a shiver went up her spine. She looked to Inuyasha only to realize that he was sleeping. 'Good', the girl thought. Then she moved her eyes to Shippoo and Kirara, still playing, then to Sango and Miroku.

Miroku looked to Kagome and nodded. Sango was sort of lost.

"What is it?"

"Some one is coming, my dear Sango". Miroku answered.

"Who? Naraku?"

"No". Kagome said. "Sesshomaru".

"Should we wake Inuyasha up?" Sango asked them, already reaching out for Hirakotsu.

"I don't think that would be a nice idea". Miroku said.

"No, it is not, I'm going outside, to talk to Sesshomaru, he is a Lord, for heaven's sake, he'll prefer words to swords, right?" Kagome said.

"Do you think that's better then waking Inuyasha up?" Sango asked. "It's too dangerous". She completed.

"We'll have to wait and see".

"We'll be right here for you then". Miroku said, already standing up, waiting for the out come. 'Miss Kagome does have a lot of diplomacy, maybe the Lord will just pass by'.

Kagome positioned herself in the front of the cave. She was afraid, not for herself, but for her friends safety.

"Fear is a disgusting thing, human".

"Sesshomaru… _sama"_, she added carefully, he narrowed his eyes. "May I assist you with something?".

"You dare say This Sesshomaru needs assistance form a mere ningen?" Sesshomaru asked, reaching for tokijin's hilt.

"N-No Sesshomaru-sama, it's just that, I mean, perhaps, well…".

"You are here to prevent this Sesshomaru's entrance on the cave?" He asked with a malicious smirk that made Kagome's neck stand up. "Pathetic". Sesshomaru said, motioning to get in, only to see Kagome stepping in front of him.

"Sesshomaru-sama, I'm sorry, but maybe it would be better if you did not come in".

Smirk. Again.

"You and your filth group are trespassing my lands, therefore this Sesshomaru is allowed to do as he pleases".

"Are you sure?" She asked, positioning herself again in front of him. All fear vanishing from her system.

"You dare question me miko? Do you have a will to be beheaded?" Then he unsheathed tokinjin. 'How come she isn't pledging for her life? She was afraid moments ago'.

Kagome said nothing.

"What are you hiding, miko? It there something you'd rather keep from This Sesshomaru?" He said and smelled the air.

"How interesting. So the new moon marks the hanyo's weaker day? This Sesshomaru fears he'll have to wipe him out of the earth's face".

"You won't". Kagome allowed her powers to follow and create a barrier at the entrance of the cave, making sure she was left out of it.

"Interesting, but useless, miko".

"And why is that, Sesshomaru? Are you going to kill you own brother when he is not able to defend himself properly?". 'Now' Kagome thought 'I'm as good as dead'. Messing with Sesshomaru was probably the worst idea ever, but it was the only thing that occurred to prevent him to get into the cave.

Something flickered inside him. 'How dare she?'. He unsheathed tokinjin and aimed precisely to her neck.

"What is with you humans and this desire for self inflicted death?".

"Let's take this somewhere else". Kagome hurriedly said. Sesshomaru frowned. 'Is she willing to fight This Sesshomaru, just to prevent the hanyo's death?'.

Kagome saw him frown, quietly she asked for all the Kamys in heaven for him to accept her proposition… Perhaps fighting Sesshomaru wasn't so hard, right? 'Darn, I'm so screwed'.

"Useless". And then he turned around and left. Just like that. To say that she was mad would be a start. 'It's ok to say that it's better not t fight Sesshomaru, than actually fighting him, but, I'm not that bad in battle field! I would make a good fight'. Kagome was sort of musing to herself meanwhile watching him retreat into the woods, and without a second thought she lashed a wave of power at him.

(Not some sort of magic out burst, but, follow me, it's as if she concentrated on a bush and canalized her powers through it. Remember this capacity, it will matter later some time! -p)

Sesshomaru stopped on his track. 'Did she?' He looked sideways to check the burned-to-ashes bush. 'She did'. In a flash Kagome was being pinned against the rocky side of the cave. He had put them on a blind spot, meaning nether of Kagome's friend could see her right now.

Sesshomaru's eyes were a bit tainted in red, his perfect hair was floating all around his face as a reflex of the sudden speed. His lips were apart, showing off some teeth. He was holding Kagome by the neck, but not pressing, so she wasn't without air. But for some weird motive she'd rather not consider now, she was indeed breathless. The way he was pressing his body against hers, how his left leg found a way to put itself between hers. Not to mention his arm, the same one holding a silent threat on her life, was also pressed between her breasts, and all Kagome could thing about was his body warmth.

The Demon Lord thought that the speed would serve as a lesson, that he was not at all impressed at her powers, 'lie', or that his beast trying t surface and tear her apart, 'limb by limb and useless pieces of cloth and then…'. Sesshomaru snapped out of his daze. Kagome was so tight against the cave wall and her black hair was everywhere, some even dared touch her round doll-like face, and the way her lips hanged slightly open, somehow daring everyone and anyone to prove them. Her breathing came in fast and uneven breaths, and her face took this shade of red and, suddenly, Sesshomaru realized that he was holding her longer then he had anticipated. 'By now, she should've remembered to fear me'.

"Wench". He said. "Did you make a silly attempt against this Sesshomaru?" He said, pressing a bit his fingers against her soft neck.

"Yes". She said, without thinking.

"Are you mentally unstable?" He asked.

"No!" She said, louder then an Inu would appreciate. "What is it with you dog demons and over floated egos?". She mumbled again, without thinking.

"Are you unaware of how we stand, miko? Do you think I would show any sort of regret by killing you?"

"Of course not… And… I'm very aware of our position". She said, blushing an even darker shade of red. Sesshomaru only raised his eyebrow, not ready to think about her blush and it's meanings.

"I-I mean, I'm not worthless in battle, I've been training, and every body keeps dismissing my capacities as a warrior".

"Hn". He said, dropping her.

"Ought".

"You should use that as a triumph, not as a burden". He said, retreating again into the woods.

A few days had gone by. Sesshomaru knew that, by now, the hanyo would be back to his abhorrent self but he wasn't in the mood to face his annoyances or the way the half breed always assumed Sesshomaru wanted the damn fang. Of course, there may have been a time when Sesshomaru desired the fang. But now it was a useless piece of metal, considering he owned tokinjin.

But toying with Inuyasha wasn't as fun as it used to be. Now the troublesome onna could not find anything more important than staying with her friends. Meeting Inuyasha for a nice spar meant meeting the miko and that wasn't a nice idea, at all. Sesshomaru would spent his days observing the interaction between the miko and her friends. She was obnoxious, nosy, noisy, and way too caring for a single human.

Also, Sesshomaru realized, she had an unusual vocabulary and some study, because from time to time she would teach the kitsune how to read. And all that did not exclude her weird and indecent clothing.

Beyond all that, she also had this desire to bathe every single day. Some times she would even take two showers. Usually, bathing wasn't common between humans, for they simply didn't. In fact, it was mainly a court habit, to bathe regularly. Any way, when she did it by herself he would stay there and watch. Not that he held any sort of desire, of course, it's just that she used such uncommon bathing supplies that he only hanged around to understand it's origins. (yeah, right…)

Every time she stripped, to get into the water, he couldn't but stare at her form. The miko had an average body, nothing new for the young Lord. She wasn't completely skinny, as most beautiful demoness were. In fact, she had plenty meat, and that kept him from averting his eyes.

It started from her ankles, ties, hips, waist, breasts, neck and eyes. Even her eyes had a round sort of shape. And it enticed him beyond necessary, even Sesshomaru agreed to that.

Though it was worst when she left the water. The only image his mind refused to accept was licking her dry. And that was when he usually averted his eyes and waited for her to dress and return to her group.

Today was no different. He was patiently waiting for her to dress up and head back to her group, but then he realized the miko was heading on the opposite direction. 'How can she be so dense?'. He followed her silently, just waiting for her panic face once she realizes she is lost. A few minutes later, they reached a small clearing. 'She is quite far from her group.. What if I played with her for while?'. A smirk appeared in his lips. Sesshomaru was about to make an entrance, youki concealed, when Kagome turned on her hills looking straight at his direction. 'It can't…'

"You do know it is not polite to spy… Especially if is someone who is taking a shower".

'So she did feel me then…'. Sesshomaru slowly stepped out of the woods and looked viciously at her. He was picking, it was a fact, but it did not mean he was about to let a silly ningen say nonsense to one such as himself.

"Are you not too far from your pack?". He walked towards Kagome. The girl felt as if being stalked. Suddenly she did agree with him, she was indeed far from her friends, if Sesshomaru decided to kill her, she'd be completely helpless. 'That's not too good… Or healthy for the matter'. Kagome's sent spiked with fear and Sesshomaru stopped an inch from her face. 'Is she afraid of me now? Interesting…'.

"Why are you afraid of me, little miko?". The way he said it, she was sure the voice came from a true predator.

"You are right, I'm too far to be rescued".

"Why would you need rescue?".

"From you".

"How have you felt me if my presence was concealed?" That made Kagome's fear subside a little. 'So this is his point…'.

"Your aura is huge. Though your powers may conceal your youki, it can't hide your soul, Sesshomaru, at least not from me". 'So she knew it all along… This Sesshomaru could kill her for the insolence, but there is a much more interesting way to toy with her now…'.

"You were aware of being watched since the beginning?" He started to walk around Kagome, his voice cold and scary. "And did nothing? Do you like being watched, Kagome?" He said her name when he was behind her. He whispered it gently on her ear, meanwhile passing a single claw on her left arm, leaving behind a superficial cut.

Kagome was lost in emotions. She was unsure to what precisely she was feeling. The way his voice sounded, she should be digging her own grave this very moment. But something in the way he said her name made her uneasy. A knot formed on her throat. She was afraid right? She should fear for her life and Sesshomaru did not help at all when he cut her left arm. She pulled air between her teeth. Holding her breath for a second. Though she could help but feel sort of aroused with the hole display.

'That's it. I'm loosing it'.

He did not expect her to respond like that. Sesshomaru's beast almost took over, to rut her senseless. Almost. So he just walked around Kagome once again, to face her, stopping at a reasonable (and healthier for him) distance.

"Why is it, miko? That you weren't afraid before, yet now you fear me?".

"Well…". She said, putting her index finger on her chin. "I think that before, when you were just watching, there was no reason to do anything. These are your lands, after all, you can be anywhere you feel like. And, even before, I think I had a reason to stand up at you. I feared more loosing my friends then my life".

"And what if I decide to kill you right now?".

"Well, you won't. Not because you can't, but because I know you don't feel like killing me, if you did, I'd be dead by now".

"Hn".

It was all he said back. Sesshomaru started walking away. He had too much to think about. And Kagome just stood there, watching him leave. She had nothing to say to him, 'I need to pray to every Kami, down and above, to thank, considering he indeed could have killed me!'.

Kagome looked around, being sure that he had indeed left her to her luck, and that was when she felt it. That dark ominous youki that made the hair in her neck stand up. She felt chills up and down her spine. And it all could be resumed to one word.

"Naraku".

"Kukuku… You are a clever girl indeed, miko". Naraku said, appearing out of nowhere and materializing right in front of Kagome. He reached out and touched her chin and Kagome promptly stepped back.

"There is no need in running, dear, we are all alone…" He started walking towards her and Kagome could only hope Sesshomaru was close enough to smell Naraku.

"Sorry to say that the young Lord won't find us either. We are out of anyone's reach. Now it's just you and me and I wouldn't bother to try and lash out purifying powers…"

"What is it that you want, Naraku?" Kagome tried to sound cold, but she was trembling in fear and anticipation.

"What a bravado, that's one of your many qualities that I find most alluring…"

"Don't you come any step closer". Kagome barked at him. Suddenly she wished Sesshomaru had killed her instead because what Naraku was giving away seemed much more horrifying.

"You see, my dear, I have nothing but the choice of coming closer to you… That is necessary for my plans…"

"What are your plans, precisely?". She said meanwhile looking for a way to escape.

"Trying to talk out you escape? How engendering, useless, but engendering. You see, my dear, apparently you1ve been noticed by a certain Lord. Now, wouldn't it be beautiful for him to be killed by you?"

"What makes you think I'd cooperate with you, you are evil, I'd never associate with one such as yourself".

"Now, now, lets not get nervous, I'm not as naïve as you are, dear Kagome, I've foreseen that you'd be unwilling to help, so I've made sure to find a way to make you agree. Kanna". Naraku looked over his shoulder, when he called for his minion.

Kanna walked in, holding a tray and a glass filled with a brownish liquid that smelled like decomposing bodies. Dark shadows followed Kanna. Kagome thought they looked like real shadows, when you are walking in the afternoon and you to the floor only to see your image a bit bigger that yourself, walking with you. The black thingies had no face, nothing… 'That's precisely it… They are… Nothingness…'. Kagome mused to herself. Her stomach seemed to be folding over itself, the miko was about to throw up when Naraku send the weird shadows hold her down.

They put her lying down on an old tree trunk on the floor so she was facing up. She could see the stars. They looked so shiny, so happy. Tears fell from her face. She did not know what Naraku planned to do to her, but apparently it concerned killing Sesshomaru and she wasn't ready for that either.

Naraku laid on top of her. Kagome wanted to scream, to bite him… To spit on him, but she couldn't. She was in fact paralyzed in fear and that was a horrible sensation. She could feel his aroused member between her legs. She whimpered.

"Don't worry". Naraku said, removing her messy hair from her face. "I won't take you now, dear, not now, at least, or it can ruin my plans… We wouldn't want that, right? No we wouldn't".

"You are disgusting". Kagome bit out. And Naraku slapped her face.

"Kanna, come closer, let's see how she'll react when she is being controlled". Naraku picked up the glass and made Kagome swallow every single drop. She wanted to throw up, but the way she was being held kept her from doing so… The stars started to spin and mix… And everything went black.

Hi!

So there goes the first chapter! This was rather short, hope to post bigger ones next!

Hey, if you had something, anything, to say, please review!

Best wishes

DJ


	2. Chapter 2 Spider like mark

When Kagome woke up the sun was shining brightly

Hi!!

It's been so long, right?? I'm so sorry! It's just my life has basically sucked so far… I was desperate for a job and, yay, now I've found one!

This year, in December, I'll major in journalism… But I've given up finding a job in that area… If anyone needs a newly graduated brazilian journalist, please, just call me and I'll move to any place around the globe!

Anyway, stop with the nonsense and on with the story!!

**Last time:**

Kanna, come closer, let's see how she'll react when she is being controlled. Naraku picked up the glass and made Kagome swallow every single drop. She wanted to throw up, but the way she was being held kept her from doing so… The stars started to spin and mix… And everything went black.

**Spider like mark**

When Kagome woke up the sun was shining brightly. A small furry red ball jumped over her petit form, making Kagome scream.

"I'm sorry, Kagome, did I scare you?"

"Of course you scared her baka, get away from Kagome!" Inuyasha sort of barked across the camp. Kagome, meanwhile, was still a bit starled and held her hands in her chest.

"It's ok, Inuyasha, and…" She said, turning to Shippoo, "you just got me off guard, its ok baby! I'm fine".

"Why don't we go fetch some fish for lunch, Shippoo?" Miroku said, motioning for the little kitsune to follow him. Shippoo looked at Kagome and she nodded so the fox kit left, following Miroku.

"Are you really ok, Kagome?" Sango asked, offering some water for Kagome. Inuyasha, who was currently sitting by a tree, opened his eyes and looked at Kagome, waiting for her answer.

"Yes… I mean… I feel just fine… Except… How did I end up here?"

"You took too long to come back, so Inuyasha went after you. Then he found you asleep quite far from the camp and from the hotspring. What happened? Do you even remember?".

"Yeah, wench. How did ya got yourself lost in the first place?"

"Shhh, Inuyasha, don't talk like that to Kagome. Do you remember something, anything at all?"

"I… I do…" Some tears appeared in her blue orbs. "I finished showering. Then I felt Sesshomaru close to the camp and…"

"Sesshomaru? That bastard. I'm sure he's still lurking around. I'm going to find and…"

"NO!" Kagome half screamed, making Inuyasha stop his plans. "It wasn't Sesshomaru…"

"But did you see him? Did he try to hurt you?" Sango said, sitting by Kagome's side, trying somewhat to comfort and coax into talking.

"I walked a reasonable distance, I wanted to know why he had come and I did not want to see you fighting with him Inuyasha… I'm sorry…" Tears fell.

"So if he didn't hurt you… What happened? Inuyasha said softly" (or the softest way he could, LOL).

"Naraku". Kagome answered trembling. This time, though, neither Inuyasha nor Sango said anything, they never expected that answer. "He appeared after Sesshomaru left and… He forced me to drink something and… and then I woke up here…". Kagome said, hugging Sango.

The days went by quickly. Both Sango and Inuyasha kept a close surveillance on Kagome. But not once she did anything out of the ordinary. Though the group walked back to Kaede's, just to make sure everything was truly ok.

When Kaede did not find anything, Kagome asked Inuyasha for them to go back to her time and make some blood tests. It turned out everything was perfectly fine, Kagome was as healthy as ever so, as time passed by, the group dismissed the whole ordeal as a simply game Naraku had played on them, though Kagome stopped taking baths by herself.

It was only tree months after the weird encounter Kagome had with Naraku that the sweet miko saw Sesshomaru again. She was out in a field, practicing archery, when she felt him near. Suddenly, something went off inside her head. It was as if a switch turned on, she felt her body moving of its own accord. She saw herself leaving the bow and the arrows on the floor and then walking towards Sesshomaru's aura. She new he was close by.

Kagome could only think about Naraku's words about using her to kill Sesshomaru, so she wanted to stop, to go back to the field and back to her friends but she couldn't. She felt trapped in her own body. Every step she took she could feel Sesshomaru's presence getting stronger and stronger. She walked through the tree line and into the woods. A few minutes latter she saw herself by a hotspring, but, luckily, no sign of Sesshomaru.

"What are you doing here miko?" She turned on her heals. But all she could see were Sesshomaru clothes on the floor. Then she felt some cool air caress her left check, 'apparently' Kagome thought 'I still can feel, though I can't control my body'. She felt her body slowly turn again, and this time she was able to see Sesshomaru. Nude. Completely. She wanted to turn around, leave running and blushing madly, but somehow her eyes were glued to his golden ones.

For a minute or so, they just stared at each other, though Kagome noticed that Sesshomaru's eyes or slightly sharper, probably because he was expecting some sort of answer from Kagome. An answer that she wished she could give, but her lips wouldn't move, no matter how hard she tried. She felt her eyes moving downwards, analyzing his body.

Inside, trapped in her own body, Kagome screamed, 'OMG, OMG… What will he think of me… Looking at him, naked, and… Gosh, what of those abs… And… OMG, is that his…?' But Sesshomaru cut her line of thought.

"Miko, are you done?" She looked up, slowly. "Wench, have you gone mute?". He said, coldness dripping from his voice.

Sesshomaru had just finished his bath when he felt the miko approaching. 'At least, the bothersome onna serves as entertainment'. Both Jaken and Rin were quite loud on their arguments recently, so Sesshomaru had been rather annoyed. So, when he felt the miko's aura, he wasn't so displeased as he thought he should be.

He could have left the water fast and put on his clothes before her appearance, but, he was somewhat curious as to her reaction. When she walked in the clearing, he had already left the water but choose to remain unseen. She was…. Different. She just did not seem the same bothersome onna he met a few times prior, but dismissed the feeling any way.

He waited until she had his back to him to talk to her. The young lord saw her turn slowly and was sort of disappointed when she did not react to his nudeness. He had expected her to scream, blush… Hell… Be noise… Just like he had seen her be while he silently observed her behavior amongst her pack.

He decided to act, so he asked her a question that the silly ningen simply dismissed. He was about to be a little more aggressive when he realized she was checking his body. As a proud alpha male, her behavior got some points. 'Perhaps, she is astounded at this Sesshomaru's male traces". He thought with amusement.

He decided she had had enough, so he interrupted her examination. Yet, she said nothing. When she finally reached his eyes Sesshomaru was about to kill her for her insolence when she did the unthinkable.

Kagome just stood there, staring at him for a second. She knew he was about to strike at her and there was nothing she could do, for her voice just didn't come out. So she saw her own hand reach for her green tie and unlace it, then the white shirt first bottom, second, third and soon enough the shirt was lying on the floor with Sesshomaru's clothes.

Kagome had already panicked out. If she could, she would have fainted ages ago. Now she was quite aware of what she was about to do to Sesshomaru and what Naraku had planned. 'Now', she thought, 'Sesshomaru will kill me for disgusting him and Inuyasha will stop hunting Naraku to go after Sesshomaru'. She was exasperate.

Kagome bent over, removed her shoes and socks, and, while standing up again, she unzipped her green skirt that fell on her feet. She took a step to the left, to rid herself from the skirt and only then looked up at Sesshomaru, who had eyes slightly tainted in red. If she could, Kagome mused, she would have gulped.

That was wrong. Everything was possibly wrong. This scene was probably a nightmare and Sesshomaru was sure to wake up in a start. The only thing worst then the ningen apparently going mental was the fact that his body was more than ready to respond to her simple gesture. He felt his blood slowly moving towards a particular part of his body.

She probably was playing with him and she would pay with her life. 'Yes, this Sesshomaru will kill the wench for her simple minded methods and the nerve of assuming that this Sesshomaru would engage in any sort of…'. The almighty lord lost his train of thought when Kagome took off her 'ridiculously short' skirt and with it an insufferable piece that hid her milky breasts.

Kagome took four steps towards Sesshomaru. Still looking straight into his eyes. Kagome herself, though she wouldn't exactly do any of it if given choice, was lost to words. She still wasn't sure if she was about the die or to be devoured.

Another step closer.

He snarled almost soundlessly.

'He is going to kill me'

Her body took yet another step further. 'I'm walking towards my death and I can't even walk for myself'. Now the tips of her hardened breasts touched lightly Sesshomaru's torso. A full minute passed by and they just stared at one another. The fact that she had just touched him and was still alive made Kagome consider why precisely her breasts were so at peak or why she felt her core become ready for whatever was about to happen. 'I'm sure it's all Naraku's doing… Yes… Got to be the weird potion…'

But her thoughts were cut in half because her body suddenly started moving on it's own again.

She got on the tip of her toes, using her arms to grab Sesshomaru's shoulders and lift herself a little bit more up, she pressed her lips against his. Sesshomaru saw the whole thing in slow motion. He was about to stop her. He knew he would and more, he knew he had time to simply step aside. But he didn't. He was in fact really curious about her, her actions and… well… her taste. So he allowed himself to be kissed by her.

Kagome slipped one of her arms from his shoulder, going all the way trough his arm, which was lying at his side. Then traced his fingers, only to grab one of them and use the sharp nail to shred the side of her panties. Grabbing his hand by the wrist, she made him touch her belly and then rip apart the other string that was still trying to keep her panties on.

He was naked from the start. She was completely naked now. Sesshomaru decided to sent everything to hell and worry about the consequences well, never, considering that he was a demon Lord and that apart his on thoughts on humanity, it wasn't up to anyone to question him. She was a bitch, who was warm and wanting. What was the problem? So he kissed her back.

When Kagome felt him kiss her back, she wished she could scream. Not of fear or anything, she was actually thrilled. It was her first damn kiss and she wasn't even doing anything. And most certainly she would have "eeped" when Sesshomaru grabbed her roughly and pressed her against a tree so her feet weren't touching the ground and she was pressed against his hardened manhood, better, his huge-hard manhood.

The kiss was desperate. As if the world was coming to an end and they had to kiss before it was too late. She wanted to make noises but couldn't. She wanted to do something, anything, but couldn't because her body had a will of it's own. Suddenly a wash of dread fell on her. What if Naraku was spying on them? That was as horrible as probable. It was almost sure that the dirty hanyo was following everything. That twisted mind. She wished to stop, to tell Sesshomaru she wasn't really doing any of that, but couldn't.

For the minutes that anticipated this current situation, Sesshomaru was thinking, was being a lucid demon. Unfortunately for our mummified Kagome, all his senses were clouded by his inner demon, telling him to possess the beautifully nude girl in front of him. So, to say that all he was thinking about right now was to get into Kagome with all his might wouldn't be misleading.

She was quite a silent one. Sesshomaru imagined Kagome to be a screamer, for all that big mouthed attitude she had on daily basis, but considering she was warm and wanting right there, asking him to take her and, hell, he had to admit he was a bit curious. Of course, consequences were to come, but now, all Sesshomaru wanted

was to take her in so many ways he could think of.

Kagome's fear of being watched by the hideous hanyo was washed away when Sesshomaru stop kissing her mouth to trail kisses down her neck. He would kiss, lick and suck here and there, sending shivers up Kagome's spine. He grabbed one of her breasts hard, mixing a bit of pain and pleasure. He was being her first and first in every single sex initiation a girl could possibly have. The sweet miko thought that her lack of preoccupation considering her sex initiation was due to Naraku's doing. It had to be, right? She couldn't possibly be enjoying the whole thing all by herself…

How far the potion went, I cannot tell… All I can say is that she had surrounded herself to the divine pleasure the demon Lord was giving her. He knew what he was doing, that was a fact. Kagome was entranced by the way he could do so many things at the same time. He would kiss her lips and neck, meanwhile his hand worked it's way up and down her body and the way his hips started moving… Man… If she could, she would have bit him. Again.

Suddenly, his hand stopped and slightly sustained her weight against the tree. And that was when Kagome felt it.

Pain.

Pure pain.

Then… A hot huge pulsing member inside her. It was as if the pain was worth it.

The he trusted in once. Twice.

The pain was actually subsiding.

The pleasure wasn't.

When she was getting the flow of the thing, the scent of blood reached Sesshomaru's nostrils and he stopped and looked at her.

"You were a virgin, woman"

'YEEEEEEES'. Kagome wanted to scream, the way he said it, finally she realized what she was loosing. I don't mean just the virginity itself, but mainly the choice of loosing it. Now she felt like crap.

When she did not answer, Sesshomaru assumed silence as her prerogative, and started moving again, this time a bit stronger. 'If she does not care, nether shall This Sesshomaru'. He was, in fact, a bit disappointed. He knew the first ritual to be a commotion for females, though he also knew this special female that was with him was different from others.

Of course, this wasn't the time to consider why or when Sesshomaru started seeing Kagome as different or special from all the others.

Kagome decided to herself that the very best she could do right now was trying to enjoy what was happening. He was gorgeous, he knew what he was doing and, if she started panicking, it would all seem as rape… And Sesshomaru wasn't aware that Kagome hadn't actually take part on this willingly.

So, as he started moving again. Kagome disconnected her brain to enjoy the scene. 'In a very, very twisted way, I think this is the closest a person can get to a porn movie… I mean, I'm actually 'watching' my first time… Man, this is sick…Though… When he does… Hm…That… There… and…'… And Kagome's thoughts were lost to the gutter for Sesshomaru was indeed a sex god.

Sesshomaru woke up in a start. 'When did I fell asleep?'. Something wasn't particularly right. For a second or so, Sesshomaru thought he had dreamt making love to the ningen, but her scent was all around him. So it did happen. He felt, inebriate. Outside the castle, he rarely slept. And he never did it so profoundly. Perhaps his inner beast tired him, it had been quite a while since he had subsided to his bodily desires. Though his musings were interrupted when he felt a wave of power pass through him. He looked up to see the ningen, Kagome, standing up, baring his sword, baring tokinjin against him.

'When did she get up and how come I could have missed it?'. Her eyes were glassy and unfocussed. More than they were during the night. Truth had to be swallowed now. She wasn't being herself. A plot against his life. And assuming that they only had one enemy in common, this current situation was probably Naraku's doing.

He was vulnerable, and he disliked it immensely. There were so many questions going through his mind. One, he had slept with her and she was being controlled, he wasn't sure on how many levels, but probably enough to subside her will. Two, she was still being controlled and was currently hanging a powerful sword right up his neck. And, three, how could she bare tokinjin without killing herself in the process.

Kagome felt drunk. Se couldn't even think straight. It was the same feeling when you are asleep and you know that you must get up but your body, your eyelids don't share the feeling. She felt herself getting up, she was soared in her intimate parts. 'OMG, I just had sex, like, through the night… But… Now what? What happens next?'. Her doubts did not go unanswered. She was finally up, looked around. Trapped inside herself, Kagome could tell Sesshomaru was deep asleep and she found herself admiring his forms once again.

But her eyes, unfortunately, did not remain on him for long. Instead, they traced the area until they focused on his swords, laying amongst his clothes, probably still in the same place he left them on the day before, to shower himself.

She approached the swords and picked the one she knew as Tokinjin. She grabbed its's hilt and felt the wave of dark power wash over her. She looked up to Sesshomaru and saw him half seated. When he looked at her with what could only be described as uncertainty, her hand got a better hold on the sword and she took a step forward. She was terrified. The last thing she wanted right now was to kill someone. Specially Sesshomaru, whose name would be forever in her memory.

She tilted the sword a bit up. She did not want to kill Sesshomaru. It would be better, in fact, if he killed her. For she did not know for how long she would be under Naraku's control, so she'd rather be dead, right?

Sesshomaru knew that he had to do something, anything. Otherwise, his existence could possibly end right in that moment but he found himself somewhat disturbed with the idea of killing the ningen. He decided to disarm her and then maybe hit her so she would become unconscious and then left her with her friends. But, of course there was the matter that she was completely covered in his scent. He couldn't just leave her there, with the inapt hanyo, who knows what the bastard might to do her. Not that he cared, of course.

When he was about to get up and do something to disarm her, she gave another step forward. He looked into her eyes and hey flashed with recognition and anguish and then she closed them.

When she felt her body give yet another steps towards Sesshomaru's death, she decided she had had enough of the puppet and master situation, deep within her desire to not to kill Sesshomaru, she felt the familiar tingle of her purifying powers and decided that it would be better to purify herself than to kill the young Lord. With a will taken from somewhere within her heart, she imagined the strings that were controlling her breaking loose. Somewhere between imagining and actually breaking the spell she looked at Sesshomaru and than tried to close her eyes.

Her body gave out and she fainted.

Sesshomaru saw everything in slow motion so he was well able to reach out and grab Kagome before she reached the floor. He took a few seconds to look at her, again suppressing the thoughts of how manipulated both had been. He mused on what to do with the ningen. He couldn't just leave her there, unconscious. He also did not want to take her with him. After all he was the Lord of the West.

So the almighty Sesshomaru took the ningen, a mere ningen, in his arms and walked into the water. He washed her clean, thanking to all the gods that she was still unconscious, for he would never bow so low with eye witness around. If he had any doubts as to the author of this mess, they were all washed away when he saw that, behind Kagome's neck a spider like mark appeared, it was apparently burning up with the miko's holy powers, yet the mark hadn't disappeared so far.

After she was clean enough, meaning she did not bare too much of his smell, Sesshomaru quickly dressed her up and himself and finally left the clearing, directing his path towards Inuyasha's camp.

Once he reached the surroundings he prepared himself for his half-brother's foul mouthed ways. And he was not left disappointed.

On the day before, while Kagome was with Sesshomaru:

"Where the hell is that wench? She was supposed to be back by now! I'm going to fetch her". Inuyasha said and ran into Kagome's direction. Sango only exchanged a glance with Miroku, know all to well that Inuyasha's rough behavior would end a serial of sit commands. 'He just can't respect Kagome's space', she mused before getting back to polishing her weapon.

A few minutes later, Inuyasha was back and even more nervous than before. He was holding Kagome's bow and arrows.

"She was not there. Something must have happened". He said.

"We should go look for her" Miroku said.

"I wanna go to" A sleepy Shippoo added.

"Well you won't go, you'll just slow us down". Inuyasha said, Shippoo was about to cry when Sango soothed him.

"It's ok, we'll stay here, and wait for her. Miroku, take Kirara" And so the boys left.

It was late at night when they returned empty handed. Shippoo was asleep and Sango waited patiently for anyone's return. No words were exchanged between Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha. It was pretty damn clear that the idea was to sleep a little and then get up and look for Kagome.

The sun hadn't even rise when the group started packing. Suddenly Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks. He spun around and grabbed Tensaiga.

"That son of a bitch has her!" He said and left towards Sesshomaru. The group followed as close behind him as possible. They weren't even sure as to whom Inuyasha was referring to.

When they finally reached Inuyasha, they were able to see Sesshomaru approaching with Kagome on his arm.

"What the hell are you doing with her, you son of a bitch!" He said, baring his sword towards Sesshomaru.

"Are you sure that is wise, hanyo? To attack while your ningen girl is on the fire line?".

"Inuyasha, he has a point there, we should listen to what he has to say". Miroku added.

Sesshomaru was rather taken with the monk's diplomacy.

"The girl simply attacked this Sesshomaru's camp. She was some what bewitched. This Sesshomaru assumes it was the filthy hanyo's doing, considering she bares his mark".

"That's it? And you expect us to believe in you?" Inuyasha said.

"Sh. Inuyasha". Sango said.

"May I take care of Lady Kagome, now, Lord Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked politely, while approaching slowly. Sesshomaru nodded and allowed the monk to take the ningen. He watched the way he held her, to be sure the monk wouldn't molest the girl, not that it has anything to do with him. He felt like lacking something, without the girl's warmth but anyhow turned on his heels and left before he got into another argument with his half-brother.

That's it for today.

Hope you enjoy it. And, if there is anyone out there willing to proof read or beta for me I would be unbelievably grateful!

Also, if you are in the mood, please review!

**Very best wishes!**

**DJ **


	3. Chapter 3 Apart, they think

Hey, millions years later and I'm back! I hope you guys didn't forget me!

I was just so… well… Without a muse! And this chapter wasn't exactly easy, in fact it was a pain! But it came out so… I hope you like!

**Later**

"May I take care of Lady Kagome, now, Lord Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked politely, while approaching slowly. Sesshomaru nodded and allowed the monk to take the ningen. He watched the way he held her, to be sure the monk wouldn't molest the girl, not that it has anything to do with him. He felt like lacking something, without the girl's warmth but anyhow turned on his heels and left before he got into another argument with his half-brother.

**Now:**

**A part, they think**

Sesshomaru walked back to his camp, it was a long way down, but he wasn't in the mood to actually get there fast. So instead of usually flying or running, he simply walked a rather slow pace.

The girl, he knew, meant nothing to him. She was just a desirable human he thought worthy of rutting with. That night was a one of a kind and wouldn't repeat itself. He had enjoyed himself greatly; he was brave enough to admit that. And in that precise moment a sting of guilty installed in Sesshomaru's mind.

The young Lord had indeed enjoyed every moment. It was an inconsequential, stupid, primitive act that he knew that could potentially become a weapon in Naraku's hand. If the whole ordeal was planned out, it certainly had a goal. Though that wasn't the main trouble in Sesshomaru's mind. It was about time to dispose of the dirty hanyo. In fact, what made him think about the potential consequences to the prior night was the fact that the ningen hadn't been there willingly.

And that part was rather shameful for a Lord as himself.

Sesshomaru was never one to seek females out. He was rather accustomed for them to seek him out, sometimes he would delight the female with one night, and sometimes he'd just send her away. It had been like that ever since he became of age. So when the ningen started the approach, well, it wasn't out of the ordinary.

She was indeed out of the ordinary, always, but that meant nothing besides affirming her weirdness. And…

"Lord Sesshomaru! You are back! Rin was worried about you, my Lord". After yelling Sesshomaru out of his musings, the girl attached herself to his right leg and hugged it for her dear life, as if she had been abandoned for good, instead of being left with Jaken for mere 24 hours.

"You insolent child, detach yourself from Lord Sesshomaru" Rin turned to berate at the toad and Sesshomaru passed her and kicked the kappa while crossing paths with it.

"Collect your belongings, Rin"

"Yes, my Lord".

"May I ask where we are heading now, my Lord" Jaken asked.

"No" Sesshomaru answered and turned on his heels, heading west. 'Maybe some paper work might distract This Sesshomaru for a while'.

With Kagome:

Kagome woke up with a splitting headache. In a second, a small fury red ball was at her lap. 'Dejavú?'. She asked herself while trying to figure out why she had the worst hang over.

"Are you ok Kagome?" Shippoo asked. His voice alerted Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha, who were discussing on the other side of the camp.

"Yes, what happened?" She asked, trying to seat herself.

"Oh, Lady Kagome, perhaps you should lay still a while longer" Miroku suggested

"Yes, Kagome, do you need anything?" Sango asked.

"I'm fine, I mean, I feel just fine… What happened? Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

"Sesshomaru brought you back to us". Inuyasha said, his voice was darker, sober, Kagome knew something bad must have happened. 'Sesshomaru brought me back… Why would he bring me back? And where was I…" Realization of the prior night overcame her and the girl wasn't able to suppress the tears once she remembered.

Sango sat by Kagome's side and the boys knew better than to interfere. Miroku, sensing Inuyasha's discomfort, said.

"Hey, Inuyasha, let's check on that lake nearby, the girls will probably ask for a shower later". Inuyasha nodded and they left quietly.

Sango sat on Kagome's right, and Shippoo was on her left, they said nothing for a while, considering Kagome's distress something horrible must have happened.

A few minutes later, Kagome contained herself. She knew they needed an explication but the whole truth would be too much to share, too shameful, so she decided to start her story from a different angle.

"Inuyasha said Sesshomaru brought me here. Did he say anything? At all?"

"Am… Yes… He said you attacked his camp and that you were probably under Naraku spell, but somehow you broke it, because when you arrived, your aura was dancing around you, in some sort of shield". Sango answered.

"Inuyasha even went to Kaede this morning, with Kirara's help, just to check if the shield actually meant you weren't possessed anymore" Shippoo added. Kagome looked at him, he seemed so mature, and Kagome couldn't forget to thank Inuyasha for his concern.

"So, Kagome, what did happen?" Sango asked. "If you don't want to talk about it yet, it's ok too".

"No, I'm fine, and Inuyasha would drag the information out anyway, so I might as well tell what happened".

"It's ok, if you don't want to, don't. And if you want to go home, I can take you there". Inuyasha said, entering the camp with Miroku.

"Inuyasha…I'm…"

"Feh… Just tell us what happened and be over with it".

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha's antics. Then she took a deep breath and told her story. Or at least a resemblance of what truly happened. She told them of when she was practicing and how she suddenly went numb and her being controlled all the way to Sesshomaru's camp, his lack of reaction, her attack and the way she choose not to harm anyone and called for her pure powers.

Inside, Kagome hoped they would buy this version, considering that if they were to think about hours spent away, they'd come to the conclusion that if things had really gone like Kagome's version, she would have been brought late at night, not in the morning.

"That must be why your powers were unkempt when you were brought to us" Miroku added.

"Did he harm you in any way, Kagome? Because if he did I swear I'll hunt him down and kill him"

"No, Inuyasha, he didn't, he could have, but he chose not to"

"And will you do now, Kagome? You will go home?" Shippoo asked.

"Actually, I would love to go home, but I don't want to risk my family's life. I don't know for sure if what ever Naraku did to me is truly gone". They only stared back at Kagome, there was nothing to say, for they knew she was only being reasonable.

"What about we all go take a nice long hot shower" Miroku asked.

"Pervert" Sango said, throwing a small rock at him. "But we, as in me, Kagome and Shippoo, are going to take a relaxing shower. And you don't even dare come close o us".

On the next day Kagome woke up felling rather dizzy. For all she cared, she could sleep through the day. Unfortunately, Inuyasha didn't share Kagome's point of view. So she got up, feed everybody but herself and packed. 'Damn, I must be getting some sort of flue'.

The group had heard rumors about an estrange concentration of demons on a mountain located in the western, right on the boarder of Sesshomaru's and the Northern territory. So they were currently walking west. Inuyasha, as always, was pulling everybody to walk as fast was possible, Miroku was with him, then came Shippoo and Kirara and at last, but not least, Sango and Kagome.

"Hey, Kagome, is everything all right? You didn't eat anything at all this morning!".

"It's ok Sango, I just think I have the flue…"

"Feh, if you want an excuse to go home, forget it" Inuyasha, having overheard the conversation, yelled back at the girls.

"Inuyasha" The hanyo stopped dead on his tracks, he knew what was about to come. "SIT". Inuyasha was subjugated and fell hard on his face, making a well shaped hole on the road. Miroku kept walking with a smug on his face.

"He will never learn" Shippoo passed Inuyasha, running towards Miroku.

Kagome and Sango both passed the crater with a reprobation look on their faces, but kept the amiable talk going on. A few minutes later, the spell wore off and Inuyasha got up, started running to the group with a vocabulary that could make a truck driver jealous.

Later that same day, the group had stopped for lunch under some trees, to get some rest. Still Kagome hadn't managed to eat a damn thing. Just to look at the food she felt heavy. It just seemed inedible, and she was the one who prepared the food in the first place. But, as to not worry her friends, Kagome put some food on her plate but discretely discarded it on the nearest bush.

By the end of the day, she couldn't walk straight anymore. Everything felt estrange, even her friends' voice sounded weird to her. It was as if she had drunk all the sake she could handle. And it was unbelievable uncomfortable. But that wasn't even the bigger problem.

The worst thing was the fear. She was actually afraid of everything. She felt threatened and even though she tried to convince herself that she was being extremely paranoid, the fear still tried to overcome her self confidence. All Kagome wanted right now was to crawl under her soft blankets, at her home, in the future, and stay there until… Well… She didn't know exactly for how long, but that was all she wanted now.

The group finally settled for the night. Inuyasha had left to find some meat for dinner while Miroku and Shippoo were trying to light the fire. Sango was making some sort of sleeping arrangements while Kagome just sat by a tree and kept watching everybody's actions. Her eyes were wide open and she kept a creepy unblinkingly stare. Sango and Miroku would occasionally exchange worried glances. Kagome wasn't being herself.

"I think I want to take a shower", Kagome said, suddenly.

Sango stopped arranging things and looked at Kagome.

"If you want to, I can go with you! I'm almost done here, anyway"

"Thank you, Sango, I'd appreciate that". Kagome answered lowly and got up to collect her bathing supplies.

Her world was spinning. She couldn't keep focus on anything, ever since morning, she was feeling unable to form a still image, though, if she stopped and concentrate, she was able to, at least, make her surrounds stop spinning. Now, however, not even by standing completely still, she couldn't. It was unbelievable stressful. 'A shower might help me relax, I think my blood pressure isn't working well today'. If only Kagome knew…

On the fourth day after her night with Sesshomaru, Kagome was still feeling ill. And she wasn't able to actually describe what she was feeling. At first, she pretended she was ok. But the sensation got worse and worse. Then she started slowing the group down, because she would walk and, at the same time, try to keep everybody unbelievable close to each other. And on the dusk of the day four, she collapsed. She was afraid of every single thing, but her friends, of course. It didn't make difference if it was the sun or the moon, she just wasn't safe.

The sight of a scared-to-death Kagome was cutting Inuyasha's heart, because he was the one responsible for keeping her from harm, and, apparently, it wasn't enough. He decided she had suffered enough and said they were going to Kagome's time, maybe to see some healers from her period, and only be back when she was feeling better. At first Kagome tried to dissuade Inuyasha because she didn't want to endanger her family, but Inuyasha said he would be there to protect them too, so Kagome went with him.

The group didn't follow them back to Edo, instead, they stood on their ground, waiting for Inuyasha and Kagome to be back so they could continue their search. The quick to Edo turned into a week, then two and finally, by the sixteenth day, Inuyasha and Kagome were back. And the weirdest thing was that they looked as if there was nothing abnormal with the fact that they had spent nearly a month away.

When asked, all they would say was that Kagome had to do a medical treatment and that she also used some time to update her pending studies. Miroku quickly bought the story and did not ask any further. Sango though, took a while to accept; she wouldn't say anything, but she was suspicious and eventually would look at her apparently back-to-normal friend and wonder what truly happened with her.

He would be damned if he wasn't to enjoy it. Her hot swollen red lips kissing his whole body. Her tong slowly perusing his muscles and tights and then she gives him a lopsided smirk and prepares to suck his manhood…

Golden eyes, with dark pink colors on the edges suddenly opened.

It was unusual for Youkais to actually dream, and even rarer for a Tayoukai. So to say he was pissed would be a good start. Sesshomaru had been dreaming of Kagome for nearly a month. She would do things… Sesshomaru couldn't contain a small growl. 'This Sesshomaru will not lower himself to be disturbed by that insolent miko'. Some images from the dream of Kagome willingly giving herself to him made Sesshomaru get up and start to get ready for the day.

Later that day, Jaken made appearance.

"My Lord, I'm truly ashamed to bother your magnificent thought…."

A really uninterested Sesshomaru said.

"Just tell what you came for, imp"

"Yes, Sesshomaru-same, I'm sorry. It seems a dark energy was spotted between the North and West, my Lord, and it could be Naraku, for some villagers claim they saw saymousho"

"Very well, leave Jaken"

'Apparently' Sesshomaru thought 'The time has finally came' The only thing that bothered Sesshomaru was the proximity with his residence.

Rumors of Naraku made them get up before the sun and go to bed late at night, every day. The evil hanyo was presumed to be bordering the North territory. It pained Inuyasha of what might happen with Kagome, his Kagome. And some what that gave even more fuel for Inuyasha's desire to kill Naraku, for he was sure that the spider-like creature was somehow involved.

On the third day, Naraku's barrier was visible.

"Ok, let's do this then".

"Inuyasha, wouldn't it be better for us to wait until morning to do something? We have been traveling for hours"

"Feh, it's not you are going to fight, anyway, you should stay back with the kit"

"I am going with you, there is no way to talk me out of this"

Inuyasha was about to blurt out things he shouldn't say, but Shippoo talked first.

"Yeah, and I'm going too"

Kagome turned on her hills, trying to look as sweet as possible.

"Honey… Perhaps it would be better if you stay back to… Protect out camp, what do you think?"

When Kagome had agreed with Inuyasha, Shippoo made a face as if he was about to cry, but the idea of protecting something for when they return was appealing.

"Ok, Kagome, I'm gonna protect the camp, then"

"Thank you, baby, very much".

Kagome hugged Shippoo and put him on the floor again so she could place a barrier around the camp. It was painful to leave him behind but the idea of taking him inside Naraku's castle was worse.

Then they all looked at each other.

"So we are really doing this now?" Sango asked.

"Apparently yes" Kagome added.

"Let's go then" Inuyasha said "Or are you girls going to chicken out?" Nether Sango or Kagome argued back, for they knew Inuyasha was trying to look brave, on his on way, of course. Meanwhile, Miroku held his head down in a silent pray. The monk looked up to see that his friends were already heading towards the castle. Miroku didn't have a nice feeling about this one.

Naraku's barrier was incredibly easy to break through and that gave the creeps to all four warriors, easy barriers were never a good sign.

They walked the empty court and when they were in the middle, the group was surrounded by 12 or 15 of Naraku's voodoo copies. Sango was pissed of, she couldn't believe the hanyo had played them out, again. Miroku kept on fighting all the time making sure that everything was ok with Sango.

In the middle of the fight, Kagome's and Inuyasha's eyes met. The both felt it, Sesshomaru was somewhere inside the castle too.

Sesshomaru had approached the castle by the western entrance. On his first step inside the castle he knew it to be one of Naraku's games, and he was about to leave when he felt the miko's presence. Something inside him snapped and he started walking towards her direction, in seconds he too was surrounded by the fake Narakus.

The battle wore on for two hours. Kagome had yet to see Sesshomaru, though every now and then she would glance at the direction she assumed he was. Once every single puppet was killed and others stopped appearing Kagome looked up to see Sesshomaru standing on a balcony right above the court yard. Their eyes met for a second and Kagome thought Sesshomaru was going to jump and join them.

Then Sango cried a Kagome looked at her just to see that Sango had been injured. She took another glance at Sesshomaru and ran towards Sango. Her friend came first. She didn't need to look up once more to see that Sesshomaru had taken off.

Once the puppets had been killed, Sesshomaru was able to see Kagome. He didn't want to do anything but that, just take a look at her. And when he finally did, she looked at him, and did not bare anything in her eyes. She was merely looking at him too. He assumed she would be angry or even scared to see him, but there was nothing there.

Also, he realized she was just a human, a mere human, nothing like the figure he devoured every night in his sleep. Her figure was there, but the real thing was nothing like the one on the dreams. So Sesshomaru was relieved to understand that, yes, the night he had spent with her was… Good… But all she did was stir his beats carnal needs. Something that he could solve in a night out or two.

So... Thats it for now... I think I'm back on track and I'm not sure if this is going to be a long story... It'll depend mostly on how the next chapter will come out...

This chapter's name actually came from the mangá... It is one of my favorites!

If you feel like it, leave me a review!

Best wishes!

DJ


End file.
